


Domestic

by SlashyUnicorn



Series: The Life of Darren & Scott [2]
Category: Ant-Man (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cassie going to the theme park with daddy and uncle Darren, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Sickfic, Unsecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyUnicorn/pseuds/SlashyUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was telling them about her friend, and the day he spent on a Ferris Wheel in theme park, chocolate ice cream smeared on the outside of her mouth and cheeks. “Danny said he had so much fun on it. The wheels go round and round and he could even see his house from it!”</p><p>Scott wiped some of the ice cream off Cassie’s left cheek, a fond look on his eyes. “We could go there if you want, peanut. How about next Saturday?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChangeTheCircumstances](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Domestic 家庭主夫](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066232) by [bukeaijun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukeaijun/pseuds/bukeaijun)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Domestic 家庭主夫](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066232) by [bukeaijun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukeaijun/pseuds/bukeaijun)



> This fic (and one other fic that I'm still working on) was made thanks to Corey Stoll in Black Mass (thank you early screening). His character there is as much as a workaholic and no-nonsense like Darren. In fact, most of his character is like that. Hm.
> 
> Also, thank you for ChangingTheCircumstances for making another series for Darren/Scott pairing :)

They were all having lunch in Cassie’s favorite restaurant, the one that Darren found on a sunny day, when he was picking her up from her school because both of her parents were busy, after Scott begged him with his big blue eyes and he sighed in defeat, and reply with a curt “Fine.”

He didn’t want to, he really didn’t. As people were looking at him with narrowed eyes full of suspicion, whispering between themselves.

_‘Who is this man? He’s not her dad.’_

He could see Cassie’s teacher talking to her, and from her body language he could deduce that she was about to call security to throw him out. That was just great. But then Cassie ran over to his side, dragging one of her teacher’s hands with her. “Uncle Darren is Daddy’s boyfriend.” He almost gaped because god, that was embarrassing. The single mother’s and young teacher’s coo. He could fee his face burning red.

Now, as they sat around the table at the back, dear Cassie was talking animatedly about her day at the school. She was telling them about her friend, and the day he spent on a Ferris Wheel in theme park, chocolate ice cream smeared on the outside of her mouth and cheeks. “Danny said he had so much fun on it. The wheels go round and round and he could even see his house from it!”

Scott wiped some of the ice cream off Cassie’s left cheek with his napkin, a fond look on his eyes. “We could go there if you want, Peanut. How about next Saturday?”

She screamed in happiness bouncing on her seat and getting the attention of some of other patron around them. “Yes yes please! I’ve never been to theme park before. We could all go! Daddy and Uncle Darren and Mommy and Paxton too!” 

A glance at his direction told him that yes; Scott and Cassie both wanted him to go, pleading at him with their eyes. “Pleeeeeease? Uncle Darren please say yes.”

He was, again, powerless against those. “Alright. I’ll pick both of you up at nine.”

They both grinned, high-fiving in front of him. Darren took a sip of his coffee, hiding his small smile.

\----------------------------------------------

Paxton and Maggie, turned out, can’t come. Paxton had to do overtime on his station and Maggie had emergency order from one of her client. So it was up to Darren and Scott to take Cassie to the theme park. Cassie looked a bit disappointed, but soon a smile appeared on her once they were near the park’s entrance. She held each of their hand in hers, Darren to her left and Scott to her right and dragged them inside. She stopped once she found Merry-Go-Round. “Daddy! I wanna ride that! Pretty please?”

“Sure.” He said, as he dragged a reluctant Darren with him to the ride, circle full of bright colours and sound of children shrieking. Darren cringed.

He put Cassie in one of the high horse and she giggled, always was an adventurous kid who loved heights. Scott rode the horse next to her, motioning Darren to the other side of Cassie. When Darren stood still, rigid and frowning at the horse, Scott sighed. “Get on that horse or I’ll make you ride with me on this horse.” He patted the flank of the horse he was on.

Darren’s eyes widened, and with a grumble, unwillingly rode the other horse. He could feel the conspiratory snickers Cassie and Scott gave him, along with the two teenage girls behind his horse. “He’s so cute.” He heard them said. He gripped the pole in front of him and hides his face from embarrassment. That seemed to be the Lang family goal every time he was with them.

Cassie rode it for three consecutive times. There was a song that played, over and over again in the ride (as well as all over the theme park, apparently) and it was starting to give him a headache, too cheery for his taste.

_The wheels on the bus go round and round._  
_Round and round._  
_Round and round._  
_The wheels on the bus go round and round,_  
_All through the town!_

Somehow his mind wondered, distracting himself after on the third ride, his imagination run wild of him being trapped in a bright and colourful room. Maybe one of the rooms, in this cursed theme park made to torture the adults. Littered with children’s toys and that horrible bunny doll that Scott gave Cassie as guards. Listening to ten hours’ worth of recording of this song. He shuddered. 

He stepped off the ride and shaking his head, willing Cassie to understand. “No more. Please.” Thankfully, the girl nodded.

After a few more ride, they had lunch. Then Cassie dragged them to the roller coaster. She bounced on the balls of her feet, eager to try out this new roller coaster the park just finished building six months ago. _Is it safe enough?_ He wondered, as Darren looked around the ride with concealed grimace. He hated roller coaster. And it was probably not a good idea to ride this monster with a stomach full of food. He just hoped he won’t throw up anywhere on his clothes. While they wait on the line, Scott gave him an inquiring look. “What?” he said, irritated at the scrutiny.

Scott shrugged. “I just had this feeling that you’ve never been to a theme park before.”

Darren looked at him, surprised. “How do you know?”

Both eyebrows raised on his face. “Whoa. I’m right then?” then he continue. “I see the way you keep looking at the rides, part curious, and part disdain. No one hates all the rides in theme park.”

“Well they could be.” Darren said, as he sulked in the corner of the line, refusing to look at Scott’s amused look. “Aw come on, Darren. This is our first date and it’s on the theme park. Cliché isn’t it? I know how much you love cliché things.” He nudged Darren with his elbow.

Darren refused to play into the Scott’s hand, concealing the affection that threatened to show on his face with the raise of his eyebrows. “It’s not a date when it’s three of us, Scott.” 

Scott chuckled, looking amused. “Oh, Darren. It still is. It’s a family date. Isn’t that right, Peanut?” Cassie beamed back at Scott. “Yay! My first date is with Daddy and Uncle Darren! I’m gonna tell Mary and Sussie and Danny at school and they’re gonna be so jealous!”

Darren made a face. “You shouldn’t have done that, Scott. Those single mothers and teachers going to be more insufferable when you pick Cassie up.”

“Well, then it’s good that I’ll have you by my side as a shield next time.”

Scott escaped Darren’s glace by quickly got into the ride. Cassie insisted to be seated beside a girl with a green skirt and tank top and they chatted excitedly about the ride. The roller coaster looked too high and mighty from even down here, and Darren pinched the bridge of his nose. _Why did he agree to this?_

He walked up the stairs, sitting beside Scott behind Cassie and the girl, Samantha. Scott’s eyes were focused up front on his daughter even as he pulled the safety on. But as the ride beginning to move and Darren’s eyes shortened, Scott’s left hand gripped his right one tightly. He started to relax. Just a little bit.

\----------------------------------------------

_This is a mistake. A big mistake._

That was what on Darren’s mind as he stumbled out of the ride, feet unsteady as he almost threw up on his shoes. His head was spinning and his stomach churned. He could almost feel the bile on the back of his throat, thick and pushing insistently. Both Cassie and Scott were looking at him with concerned eyes, with the later guiding his shoulder gently and supporting him to the nearest bench. He sat down gently, tipping his head back to fight nausea. 

Scott sat beside him, encouraging Darren to lie down, using his lap as a pillow. Darren shoved Scott’s hand slowly. Lying down would make him better, but the embarrassment, on the other hand…

And he definitely didn’t need to be pampered. “I’m okay, Scott. I don’t need—“

Scott just gave him a look and kept pulling him down, persistent. Resisting it made the sudden wave of nausea worse and Darren complied; finally, resting his head on the hard muscle of Scott’s thighs. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but with Scott’s fingers on one hand massaging his head and the other pressing a cold can of drink he got from somewhere was comforting. His body relaxed, something that he hadn’t fully felt in the last couple of days, his latest project dragging him down when they near completion.

He heard the other humming, that damned song again, and he fell asleep to the soft and surprisingly good voice of Scott.

\----------------------------------------------

He woke up to the sound of two girls giggling, his head pillowed on Cassie’s pink jacket. She was in a conversation with a girl who looked like she was around his age (made another friend, is she) who wore a yellow dress with lots of lace, and they quickly looked away as they were caught looking at him. 

Self-conscious of his vulnerable position, Darren sat down slowly, his body heavy with sleep. Looking around, he located Scott talking at a woman who looked similar to the girl in yellow dress (mother? Sister?). She was flirting with Scott, lowering her eyelashes and ogling with no shame at all at his lover’s lips, similar to some of the girls in his office gave to Scott when he visited Darren’s office before they knew he was off limits. She kept biting and licking her lips, body leaned forward to look interested in the conversation while he knew in fact she just want to ravish the other. Scott gave her a polite smile and shoved her hand gently every time it landed on his shoulder and thighs, too polite to tell her off.

Thankfully, Darren was not.

“Scott.” Darren called. His lover was giving him a relived look, but he gave him a sign to wait, as he gestured to Darren, apparently saying and gesturing politely to the woman that he really needed to leave. She pretended not to notice it, ignoring Darren in the process and even dared to sit closer.

“Scott!” Darren barked, irritated of Scott’s indecisiveness. Unknowingly encouraging the other that it was okay to flirt with him. The woman looked at him with wary and annoyed look, like it was _him_ who bothered her. “What’s up with your friend? He needs to chill.” 

Scott exhale tiredly, probably because of her ignorance. “I told you, before. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Really? Him?” the look she gave him was a suspicious one, because of course she didn’t listen to what Scott said at all.

Darren gritted his teeth, taking a breath to calm himself down. It didn’t work. He strode towards them and stopped, right in front of her. Then he grabbed the back of Scott’s head, fisting the hair on his head for a moment, and kissed him hard. He sucks, and he bites, Scott’s hand flailed for moment beside him, giving him a surprised moan. He probably scarred the children with this overt public display of affection, but at this point, he didn’t even care.

When they parted, both breathless, and Darren turned to glare at the woman’s. “He’s mine and you have no chance. Goodbye.” He wrapped one of his arm around Scott’s shoulder, the other around Cassie’s, and walk away, leaving the woman stunted near the bench. 

Cassie looked back, stopping in her track for a minute, waving goodbye to her friend, but she didn’t protest on Darren herding her and her father. Once they were further enough, Scott twisted from his embrace. “Darren! What…?”

“She was flirting with you! A couple of minutes more and she would’ve want to fu—“

“Language!”

This was not good, as Darren’s insecurities beginning to cloud his judgment. “If you’re not satisfied with me, Scott, you should’ve just said so.” He spat.

Scott gestured in confusion, like he didn’t understand what Darren said. He didn’t flirt back, true. But he also didn’t stop that woman from flirting with him. “What on earth are you talking about?”

Darren was overreacting but he can’t stop those accusing words from his mouth. They kept bickering, but stopped when they heard a cry. It was Cassie. "Are you two fighting? Please don't. Daddy please don’t break up with Uncle Darren like you did with Mommy.” 

“Cassie, hon, listen—“ Scott kneeled down, pressing his hand gently on her shoulder. Instead the opposite happened and she panicked and cried harder. “I don’t want you to break up!”

Darren followed Scott’s lead and together they tried their best to assure her. They eventually succeeded. Sitting on the bench, her sobbing gradually reduced into silence, as she fell asleep on Darren’s left arm. Scott left after that, walking towards the cotton candy stand, of all things, probably to for when Cassie woke up, and Darren was left there on the bench, cursing his irrationally greedy and selfish attitude. Scott was kind. Too kind. Darren always felt this fear, at the back of his mind, that Scott was only there because pity or kindness.

When Scott came back, with a big and pink cotton candy, his look affectionate and warm, but there was another look, unreadable even with Darren's keen eyes. It was hard for Darren to stay angry at Scott, especially after he concluded that half of this was his fault for being overly possessive.

His lover sat down, taking a bite of the cotton candy and passed it to Darren. He never liked anything overly sweet, but he took a bite of it anyway, and then passed it back to Scott. They continuingly do this for a while as they sat in the quiet evening on one of the bench at the edge of the park. 

Scott broke the silence first. "I get what you feel, and I can't tell you not to be jealous because even I got jealous often. You know how many workers in the building had a crush on you" Darren didn’t, but he remembered those time Scott’s frown burrowed heavier towards his ‘fans’ at the office. He kept his silence, sensing Scott had more to say. 

"I won't even say that we—us—will be forever. Can’t see that far into the future. But I want it to be.” He exhaled, and then turned his head to Darren’s direction. “And at least right now," he took one of Darren's hand and kissed his knuckle "Right now I'm yours. Completely. And I hope you are to." his eyes were soft, but filled with hope. 

Darren captured Scott’s lips in a brief, but heated kiss. "I am, you romantic bastard." 

The other chuckled. His shoulders vibrating with mirth and happiness. It jostled Cassie, who was sandwiched between both of them, accidently waking her up. "Daddy?" 

"Yes, peanut?" Scott smiled.

"You're not breaking up with Darren aren't you?" she looked at both of them with pleading look, a touch of fear in her eyes.

Scott glanced at Darren once. "No, I won’t." he ruffled her hair. When he gave her the cotton candy she squealed in delight. "Now are you ready to head back or do you want to ride some more?" 

They decided to ride the Ferris Wheels next. Cassie looking at the evening view with awe, pointing at the general direction of her house, with Scott holding her body so she won’t lean too far outside the booth. Sun shined on Scott’s face, making it glowed golden and it took Darren’s breath away. He leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. Softly. Gently. Their lips slotted perfectly together. Which then the moment everything turned worse.

Thunder roared, and suddenly, it was raining outside. Wind whipped the rain towards their direction. None of them brought umbrella or raincoat, as the weather was sunny and hot before. Except Cassie. Her mother packed her a cute pink raincoat with Hello Kitty on it. Scott quickly put it on her. By the time they stepped off the platform, they were soaking wet. They decided to call it a day, running as quickly and carefully as they can towards Darren’s car.

They escort Cassie home, her rain jacket and their wet clothes leaving dark patches on the car’s interior. Darren would’ve been more upset if he wasn’t dripping wet himself. They arrived at Scott’s house, with Scott fidgeting, looking anxious. A glance from Darren, and he could see Scott toughened his resolve and put his hand above Darren’s with a shy smile. “Do you want to come over?”

Gullible as he was in anything concerning Scott, he locked his car, putting the keys in the bowl near the door, the one that Scott got because Darren often stayed over. As soon as they were inside of his room, Scott pushed him against the door and kissed him, exploring his mouth diligently with his tongue. Darren let him, trailing his fingers around Scott’s dark, wet hair, matted and dripping on the wooden floor. Scott didn’t seem to care.

"Are you ready to get out of those wet clothes?" Scott grinned.

Darren kissed him as an answer.

\----------------------------------------------

Having sex instead of taking a hot shower first was probably a phenomenally bad idea, as demonstrated by how painful Darren’s throat felt the next day. He woke up on Scott’s bed, shivering and cold, even with Scott’s body and the blanket wrapped around him. He snuggled closer, that tiny movement and miserable moan woke Scott up. He opened his eyes, kissing Darren gently on his forehead.

Instantly, sat up in alarm, putting his palm on Darren’s forehead and sighed to himself, probably cursing his libido on the night before. “I’m sorry.”

Darren had a few witty retort ready on his tongue, but none of them able to get out with how dizzy he felt. His lover got out of the bed, putting on shorts and T-shirt. He went to the bathroom, wiping Darren clean of their night activity. He was too tired to protest. He pulled his largest pajama pants and t-shirt, putting it beside Darren on the bed. “Do you need help with them?”

Maybe, but Darren had enough humiliating himself for the week. “No.”

Scott nodded, and he went out of the room. By the time Darren finished dressing and crawled back to the bed, head spinning with motion, Scott was back with a bowl of soup. “I made you chicken soup.”

He reached out for the bowl with shaky hands, stomach growling in hunger despite his sickness. The bowl almost tipped on the bed, if not for Scott’s quick hands. “I know that you won’t like it, but just this time, let me help you eat. You can do the same when I’m sick, promise.” He said, as he brushed his fingers gently over Darren’s cheek.

He closed his eyes for a while, cursing his inability in his sickness. How weak he was. He rarely got sick. In fact, this was the first time he was sick since his university days. But when he looked back at Scott, the other genuinely worried about him, and Darren did not resent his weakness as he used to. Scott would never use it against him. It was alright to show his weakness in front of him. “Okay.”

When Scott was done spoon-feeding him and gave the medicine, they spent the day curled up on the couch (Scott helped Darren to it as he insist he didn’t want to be cooped up on the room), watching shitty TV show that won’t require a lot of brain power.

Darren fell asleep with his head pillowed on Scott’s chest, lulled by his rhythmic heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos if any of you reader know where that scene from Darren's imagination comes from :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------
> 
> Hit me up if you wanna chat : @harukaryuumao


End file.
